


pride

by lilf4iry



Series: 🖇️🌻 𝐨𝐫𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐫 '𝟏𝟗 [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: DAY-3, Orbitober, Pride
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilf4iry/pseuds/lilf4iry





	pride

Tomó un largo respiro antes de sonreír a las personas que la rodeaban, le devolvieron el gesto y la acompañaron hasta el lugar al que debía ir. Ataviada con un brillante traje amarillo y un gran lazo violeta adornando su conjunto, dio la bienvenida a las personas que habían estado esperando por ella, un grupo pequeño de gente llamaba su nombre y le tomaban fotos a la distancia con grandes cámaras que había visto por internet. Un inmensa alegría empezó a llenar su pecho, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera recibiendo tanto amor en tan poco tiempo? Aclaró su garganta y procedió a saludar a los presentes, la emoción que sentía era indescriptible. Al fin había cumplido su sueño y había debutado, quizás no con el éxito que su agencia tenía planeado pero sabía que apenas todo estaba comenzando.

El día pasó tranquilo, sin tener que forzar sonrisas porque todas eran genuinas, todas le nacían del corazón. No dejaba de agradecer a cada persona que se sentaba frente a ella, tomaba sus manos con fuerzas y les hacía saber que cada uno era importante para ella, porque era así, de verdad era así.

Aún después de tres años después, se preguntaba si todo era real, si no era un sueño. Si ella no era Alicia y vivía una fantasía, escuchando como multitudes gritaban su nombre y el de su grupo, cómo lloraban de alegría al verlas, Heejin no podía creerlo... Lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero eran lágrimas de alegría, de **_orgullo_**, porque había llegado más lejos de lo que había pensado. Y el camino aún no ha terminado de ser recorrido, espera, Heejin, espera paciente que faltan muchas sorpresas más por venir.

Prometemos hacerte sentir **_orgullosa_**, hacerte sonreír y secar tus lágrimas a pesar de todos estos kilómetros que nos separan. Espera que grandes cosas vendrán a ti.


End file.
